I'll Never Forget
by jacketrox
Summary: Jack, Juliet, Ana Lucia, and goodwin at a bar! :


I never really knew him I knew he was the town alpha male, he was viewed as strong, smart, and handsome. Other than that I only knew details, facts that I was told, but I had never personally met him. Not until the day he was murdered, I saw him three times that day, and I spoke to him once. I'll never forget that long day, it was not only the day Goodwin was murdered, but it was the first time she went to my house.  
It had been an extremely long day, nerve wrecking actually so I decided to head to the local bar. Like father like son huh?  
I was minding my own business, sipping on my tall glass of beer, innocently sucking the foam residing at the top of the glass when she walked through the door. She was wearing a nicely fit white dress, short, but discreet. Her hair was loose and everyone could see she had just straightened it, clearly ready to meet someone she wanted to impress. But what struck me the most were her cold blue eyes, she walked past me, grinning at the awkward way I drank my beer, and although no words were exchanged I felt her eyes melt my core, the core that I thought a previous lover had destroyed. I watched her strut to the back of the bar, she seemed to notice as well, I'm sure it wasn't hard for her to notice, everybody stopped what they were doing to watch her.  
She took a seat and scanned the room for a clock. I noticed she relaxed after a few seconds so I decided to make a move and head over there, I ordered her a cosmopolitan, I don't know why but she seemed like the cosmopolitan kind of girl, sweet and fruity.  
I carefully got up off my chair, balancing my glass and her glass in each hand. When without warning I met him for the first time, he slammed the door open and knocked both glasses out of my hand, they swiftly fell to the floor and the delicate glass burst into a thousand pieces. Not thinking about the drinks, or her anymore I shouted out to the man but my complains were dismissed by the simple wave of a hand, he looked back and chuckled. I wanted nothing more than to punch his lights out, grab a bottle and smash it against his head. And then I saw her stand and wrap her arms around his neck, giggling and blushing as he held onto her waist and filled her neck with small wet kisses. I looked down at the floor and saw the white foam from the beer mingling with the crimson colored drink I had ordered less than five minutes ago. Then I turned at took my seat glancing at the clock and then ordering myself another beer. I looked once, once and that was it, she noticed me looking, her smile dies out and she turned her face, she pretended to look out the window to her left and I saw her smile… I still wonder what made her smile. I drank, but I knew my limit. Unlike my father I was still able to control myself.  
Within an hour the place was packed, people were dancing, drinking, laughing, and simply enjoying life. I'm even proud to say I got up off my stool once that night, I danced with a woman names Kate, she seemed nice. Very quiet, kept to herself, seemed like she was only passing by town, when I think about it, I didn't even offer her a drink t hat night. Oh well.  
The joy and excitement within those four walls was brought to stop that night by the sudden barging in of a woman named Ana, I had never heard of her, she was never mentioned, but from the looks of it she seemed pretty tough, very strong character.  
Her walk was heavy, determined, angry. She walked straight to the back of the room, where the woman who resembled an angel was still wrapped in the arms of that big goof.  
She yelled, she slapped, to me she was mute. I heard nothing, the people around yelled and shouted protecting Goodwin and Juliet who I supposed many of them idolized. The woman quickly grew impatient, she yelled some more, and I my mind managed to hear those words streaming out of her mouth.  
"How dare you do this to me! I love you and you cheat on me with this skank!"  
Ana threw herself at Juliet, she yanked at the dress, pulled at the hair, but everybody saw how the "civilized" and "proper" blonde swung and shot back. Quite impressive.  
But then the woman, Ana, pulled out a small hand gun and within seconds and without realizing it I had jumped in front of Juliet, my back was turned to the gun and when I looked down at her eyes they questioned me, but I saw the appreciation and concern.  
I sank, no I didn't sink, I swam in her deep blue eyes, when I looked back the people in the bar were fighting the gun out of the mad womans hand, Goodwin grabbed it and threw it out the window Juliet had been looking out earlier.  
Then he pushed past me, grabbed Juliet's delicate and trembling hand and pulled her out of the bar. Leaving his lover, Ana crying and squirming on the floor.  
The music started, the people laughed, the people danced, and after the exit of the woman who had tried to harm their precious Goodwin and Juliet, the people rejoiced.  
….

Now that I think about it, I was about to offer that woman Kate a drink, I was about to order her a sex on the beach, she didn't seem like a sex on the beach, but she seemed like the woman that would give in quickly. My plans were again interrupted by high pitched screams and heaving breaths that were bursting through the swinging doors. Through the crowd of yelling and gasping people I saw a glimpse of the familiar white dress, I followed it with my eyes and my eyes then noticed a bright red stain running down the front of her chest. I pushed, I pulled, and I shoved, yelling out at the top pf my lungs that I was a doctor, but when I reached the center of the circle Juliet wasn't hurt. I took a deep breath and exhaled, but then people pointed out the dying frame of Goodwin stretched out on the floor. Juliet cried, the red on her dress spilled across her hands, and there were spots of red in her hair as well. He was dying, and there was nothing I could do for him, the only thing I was capable of doing for him was to cover his face and let him die in peace, away from the looks of people judging the town leader, and looking down at him in his time of death. People began calling the cops and accusing the woman Ana. Juliet had stopped crying and managed to say it wasn't Ana. I shuddered. She said she was there and that it wasn't Ana, that she didn't know who it was. It didn't take long for people's train of thoughts to start running in the wrong direction and soon they were all circling Juliet and accusing her of having murdered Goodwin.  
"It makes sense, you're angry, he cheated on you! You had a reason to murder him!"  
Juliet walked back, she pleaded for a chance to argue her innocence. I couldn't bare it.  
Once again, for the second time that night I was standing in front of her, shielding her from harms way.  
"It wasn't her, can't you see she's devastated!"  
I don't know how I managed to work up the courage to stand up for her, but I did.  
The sirens from the distance were approaching, and the people who had been there for a good time were beginning to leave, before being placed at the scene of a crime.  
I glanced at her, and squeezed her arm.  
"You should go, they'll look for you and you can give your statement later, you look terrible."  
I took one last gulp from my untouched cup on the counter and walked out.  
I walked past the river next to the bar, I stared at the spot where the gun had landed once thrown out the window and then I walked back to my apartment a few blocks away.  
It was dark, lonesome. I walked to my room that was dimly lit by the moonlight creeping in through the crack of my window.  
I heard the living room door open and for a minute there I was scared, but then I recognized the steps heading my way. I pulled the small handgun out of my pocket and shoved it into the small drawer next to my bed. The bedroom light flickered on and when I turned back she was wearing a different dress, this one was black instead of white… how appropriate. She strutted towards me giggling; it was probably the way I looked at her that made her laugh. I couldn't help it, she was painfully beautiful, her effect on me had grown so much I was able to turn on my morals and kill at cold blood.  
I wrapped my arms around her the way I had been fantasizing all day and she left butterfly kisses up and down my neck, stopping only to nibble and bite her favorite places.  
I remember what we said to each other that night. She whispered into my neck a sweet thank you, and I responded in two ways. The first one was  
"It's finally just the two of us." And then I kissed her, our lips locked in the most passionate and adoring kiss ever shared between a couple, love seemed to overflow our bodies and drip down to our feet.  
That was the first night she visited my home, she has spent the night ever since.


End file.
